


You Dumb Fuck

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Ash had had ENOUGH, Gen, Strong Language, cilan and Iris are worried and freaked out, idk this just came up and I thick you guys would like it as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: “Listen here you fucking asshole!” Ash yelled. Reaching up to grab N’s collared shirt, fisting the fabric in his smaller the average hands, and pulling N down until his knees buckled and his legs awkwardly splayed out behind him and his body was turned towards Ash. “And I’m only going to tell this to you once.”
Comments: 27
Kudos: 242
Collections: Purrsonal Picks





	You Dumb Fuck

“Listen here you fucking  _ asshole!” _ Ash yelled. Reaching up to grab N’s collared shirt, fisting the fabric in his smaller the average hands, and pulling N down until his knees buckled and his legs awkwardly splayed out behind him and his body was turned towards Ash. “And I’m only going to tell this to you  _ once.” _

He had to look up into Ash’s red eyes, N swore they were a beautiful brown earlier, and felt like he was being dunked in an ice cold lake. Pure untapped rage swirled in the shortest eyes and neither noticed Iris and Cilan yelling and freaking out behind Ash. Too caught up in staring at each other.

“You're going to drop this evil guy plan and I’m taking you to my therapist,  _ which she’s in Unova thankfully,  _ and you and her are going to talk about your fucked up brain and your apparent daddy issues and abandonment issues. You fucking hear me!?”

“And why do I have to listen to  _ you?”  _ N muttered. Trying to breath with Ash’s grin closing the neck hole of his shirt around his neck. N also wasn’t ready for Ash being strong enough to shake him back and forth, fast.

“Because you fucking walking green  _ shit stain,” _ Ash hisssed like an angry Purrlpin,  _ “I’m _ gonna have to deal with your ass since I’m the  _ chosen one  _ and I  _ literally _ just faced off against your homicidal fat fucking aging skeleton of a fucking father and his stupid scientist that stole Internet Explore’s logo look and I don’t want to deal with  _ mini might-be-homicidal as well 2.0 later!” _

Next thing N felt was Ash somehow flipping him around like he weighed nothing and tied something around his wrists. It took a second for N to realize, and feel, strong rope binding his wrists and then ankles. He couldn’t even openly question where Ash pulled the rope out before he was gagged with an old sock and another piece of rope tied around his face. He was easily thrown over Ash’s shoulders like a sack of potatoes and his hat fell off his head. Luckily being caught by Ash’s Pikachu before it touched the ground. Even the electric mouse was glaring up at him and diligently jumped up onto Ash’s other shoulder.

“Ash!” Cilan panicked. “Kidnapping is  _ illegal!” _

“No shit Sherlock!” Ash yelled back. Turning around to face Cilan. “But killing every human on earth is even  _ more illegal. _ For Arceus sake I thought you were the smart one.” He adjusted N more onto his shoulder before waving a hand about. “We’re ten miles out from the next city anyways so let’s go you fucks.”

N started wiggling. Cheeks turning red in embarrassment as he’s carried by a ten years old boy. Ash had a crazy strong grip on his waist and he even lifted his other hand to grab the other side. 

“I’ll drop you on the ground and drag your ass to town by your fucking  _ hair.” _ Ash growled. Rolling his shoulders and N caught some muscle ripple across the top of his shoulders. “Don’t think I fucking won’t.” 


End file.
